Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling route planning applications and services. For example, device users often rely upon global positioning system (GPS) technology and complimentary mapping applications to plan routes and determine optimal travel paths. Certain mapping applications also provide voice-based or visual guidance information for enabling a determined route to be conveyed to the user as they travel.
Typically, guidance information is triggered for execution by the mapping application based on a relative distance between the mobile device and the destination. As a static set of information, the guidance does not vary with changing conditions or factors associated with the user. For example, the same guidance information is conveyed even when the user stops, alters their orientation, is contemplating a different direction, takes a detour, etc. Furthermore, the guidance information does not account for the current visual perspective of the user or the presence of specific elements within the user's line-of-sight. Unfortunately, there is currently no convenient means of triggering the conveyance of guidance information based on the current behavior or visual perspective of the user.